hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Toy O'Brian/@comment-5524427-20131217002452
Gorgeous song on the radio bet I made it, I'm just a Toy O'Brian, oh. (That needled just pricked me, ow) I'm nothing like ma mumma it's just automatic (simple fact), I feel like a gorgeous little toy (yeah I'm that). So tired of being abused by these boys, I'm tired of kiddies beating my face up. I'm tired of kids tearing my hair off, bald ain't me. When I hit my pink car I drive around, my feet don't teach the ground, bet ya don't wish ya knew the type of crashes I'm getting into. Big boob, ya look good. Ooh you're not good, you're just flashing like that country farmer boy. This time I need a shoulder, I really big strong shoulder, One that knows how to elbow kids out the way until I'm so glad that it's over. This time I shoulder, I'm sick of Toy O'Brians, This boy knows how much time I'm gonna take he's gonna be rushing over. I don't want no more (naughty Toy O'Brians oh), I'm silly, sick and tired of those (naughty Toy O'Brians oh), I don't want no more (naughty Toy O'Brians oh), I'm silly, sick and tired of those (naughty Toy O'Brians oh). You want me more than ever now, realise the thing is, you put me in that playpen, that's why your dusting dust off my face. I'll come running back looking aggressive, yes I know I am so viscious, Yah!, because when toys go on a mission. When I hit the dog with my bag, hit the scene in my pink car, I bet Chad don't wish he know the kinda speed I'm driving around, pick up boobs, you look good, doing things boobless can't do. But he's not walking, he's not talking, he looks like a farmer boy from the field. OH! OH! This time I need a shoulder, I really big strong shoulder, One that knows how to elbow kids out the way until I'm so glad that it's over. This time I need ashoulder, I'm sick of Toy O'Brians, This boy knows how much time I'm gonna take he's gonna be rushing over. '''Ashley: '''I heard that he was Toy Stealing, whatcha doing? '''Amanda: '''I heard his steak is ready if you wanna do it? '''Ashley: '''I heard that he hates you and I, he is warning us now, '''Both: '''Baha, Baha, Whatcha gonna dae? This time I need a shoulder, I really big strong shoulder, One that knows how to elbow kids out the way until I'm so glad that it's over. This time I need a shoulder, I'm sick of Toy O'Brians, This boy knows how much time I'm gonna take he's gonna be rushing over. Woo! Woo! I, uh, I, uh, so sick of Toy O'Brians That boy who knows how to make the cake will be just comin' over Comin' over Woo! Woo! I'm so sick of Toy O'Brians That boy knows how to take Harry will be just coming over.